Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku
is the 21st entry in the ''Super Sentai Series; long standing tradition of crossover films known collectively as the "VS Series". The film, released on January 22, 2011, featured a meeting of the casts and characters of Tensou Sentai Goseiger and Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. The heroes of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger make their debut cameo appearance in the film. The film was first announced on Toei's Twitter feed on October 21, 2010. The catchphrases for the movie are "Move out, Samurai! Take off, Angels!" and "A samurai, angel combination no one has seen." This was the first Team-up to be released on Blu-Ray, on March 21, 2011 along with the DVD. The film features the remnant Ayakashi (voiced by Tesshō Genda) who seeks to revive Dokoku Chimatsuri, but instead revives the Goseigers' nemesis Buredoran of the Comet as the Gedoshu Buredoran Chimatsuri (voiced by Nobuo Tobita). To make matters worse, Takeru Shiba has been brainwashed into serving Buredoran as Gedou Shinken Red. Story While heading to the store to pick up things for his fellow Gosei Angels and Nozomu, Alata finds himself fighting Nanashi and the Ayakashi Madakodama before he receives aid from Shinken Red. However, the fight is witnessed by a mysterious figure as Madakodama falls back. Thinking that Dokoku Chimatsuri has somehow returned, Takeru leaves to recall his vassals while accepting the Gosei Angels' help. Setting up base in the Amachi Institute against his wishes, Takeru introduces Hikoma Kusakabe to the Gosei Angels as the others as they learn of the Gedoshu as Ryunosuke Ikenami is the first to arrive before the Gedoshu resume their attack. Using Bibi Soldiers to hold off the two Shinkengers, Madakodama attacks the Goseigers as Shinken Green arrives. However, the leader of the Gedoshu arrives, revealing himself not to be Dokoku but Buredoran. Now known as Buredoran of Chimatsuri, calling himself "Dokoku's heir". He battles Super Shinken Red before sticking his Bibi Bugs on the samurai and spiriting him away. As Alata tries to convince Ryunosuke and Chiaki to help them, Eri and Agri pick up Mako while Hyde and Moune meet with Kotoha before the reunion is interrupted by Takeru. Although initially happy to see their lord, they are shocked when he transforms into Gedou Shinken Red (wearing a black version of his Super Shinken Red jacket), having been brainwashed by Buredoran, and attacks the Goseigers to his vassals' shock. Takeru then turns his attention to the Shinkengers, who are too stunned to do anything, and prepares to attack them. However, Gosei Red takes the deathblow meant for them before Gosei Knight and Shinken Gold arrive to cover their escape. With Alata's wounds tended to as Gosei Knight suggests augmenting their Tensou Techniques to fight Madakodama, the vassals and Genta agree to fight alongside the Goseigers. The next day, the teams learn to combine their Tensou Technique and Mojikara abilities and manage to succeed as Alata comes to and assures Ryunosuke that everything would work out, as Kaoru Shiba arrives to take Alata away in order to work on a solution to the crisis. By then, as Buredoran's plan to drown the Gosei World with the Sanzu River's waters is revealed to Shitari's shock, the two teams arrive to stop it only to be forced to fight Gedou Shinken Red in order to hold him until Gosei Red arrives and uses a Mojikara-powered Flametornado Card provided by Kaoru to free Shinken Red from Buredoran's hold. The two teams proceed to fight their way through the Bibis and Nanashi. As the others use their Tensou Technique/Mojikara combos to overpower Madakodama, Super Gosei Red and Hyper Shinken Red manage to defeat phantoms of Buredoran's Warstar and Yuumajuu guises before regrouping with the others to finish the fight with the Super Shinkengers and a Miracle Gosei/Knight Dynamic combo. As this occurred, sent ahead of the others and getting lost, DaiGoyou witnesses the platoon of Gedoshu that Shitari gathered to reclaim the river. However they are confronted by a group of pirates called the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger who wipe out Shitari's troops quickly. They then transform into past Red heroes and Gokai Red uses the Go-On Red powers to summon the Kankan Mantan Gun with which Shitari is finally destroyed for good. The Gokaigers then spot DaiGoyou watching them and ask him to keep their presence a secret before leaving. In order to allow them to defeat Buredoran and Madakodama, the Goseigers use a special card to provide Takeru's vassals each with the power to transform into their Super mode (including Genta for the first time) and combining their powers the two are beaten, however Buredoran sends Sanzu River heading towards the portal to Gosei World. Takeru suggests to his vassals that they use the sealing character to push back the Sanzu waters, confident that they are strong enough together to use it. The Goseigers then use their defence cards to close the portal, and by combining their efforts, Gosei World is saved. However at this point Buredoran enlarges with the Bibi Bugs while Madakodama assumes his second life. The assembled teams battle in Ground Gosei Great and Daikai ShinkenOh with DaiGoyou and Datas Hyper providing backup. Though Madakodama is destroyed, Buredoran survived and attempts to destroy the robots with his signature attack. With the Shinkengers' encouragement, the Goseigers form Ground Hyper Gosei Great and manage to take down Buredoran with the Mojikara Headder Strike. Later, the Shinkengers and Hikoma bid a final farewell to the Goseigers and Datas before leaving. The Goseigers remark on how close a samurai's bond is, and Alata suggests they all become samurai. However the others don't like the idea of Alata being their lord, so the idea is quickly dropped and the friends head back to the Amachi Institute. Continuity and Placement *''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger: Occurs some time after the final act. *Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Set between Epic 32 and Epic 33, due to the absence of the Yuumajuu and Matrintis. (solidified in an episode of the next series, where this occurs the day before the airing of the first Matrintis battle and a future enemy is already researching them) However, certain plot points in this film do not make sense in-story until revelations that occur in Epic 45. *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: As revealed in the series, this movie takes place during episode 40. Characters Goseigers Groundion Shinkengers And Introducing the Gokaigers Allies *Datas *Nozomu Amachi *Prof. Shuchirou Amachi *Hikoma Kusakabe *Kaoru Shiba *DaiGoyou *Navi Villains *Gedoushu **Buredoran of the Chimatsuri ***Buredoran of the Comet ***Buredoran of the Chupacabra **Shitari of the Bones **Madakodama **Nanashi Company **Bibi Soldiers *Zangyack (cameo) **Gormin Sailors (cameo) **Non-commissioned Officers Sugormin (cameo) Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Tensouder(Voice): * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * Captain Marvelous: * Joe Gibken: * Luka Millfy: * Don "Doc" Dogoier: * Ahim de Famille: Suit actors * Gosei Red, Shinken Green, Shinken Gold, Gokai Green: Yasuhiro Takeuchi * Gosei Pink, Gokai Yellow: Yūichi Hachisuka * Gosei Black, Shinken Blue, Gokai Blue: Yoshifumi Oshikawa * Gosei Yellow, Gokai Pink: Mizuho Nogawa * Gosei Blue, Shinken Red, Gokai Red: Hirofumi Fukuzawa * Gosei Knight, Shinken Gold, Daikai-Shinkenoh: Jiro Okamoto * Shinken Gold: Yasuhiko Imai * Shinken Pink: Sanae Hitomi * Shinken Yellow: Miwa Hashiguchi * Buredoran: Riichi Seike * Shitari of the Bones, Shinken Green: Masaru Ōbayashi * Gosei Great, Ground Hyper Gosei Great: Hideaki Kusaka * Datas: Naoko Kamio * Datas Hyper: Daisuke Satō * DaiGoyou: Hiroyuki Tanaka Secret Disks *Shinken Red - *Shinken Blue - *Shinken Pink - *Shinken Green - *Shinken Yellow - *Shinken Gold - Gosei Cards *Gosei Red - Gosei Dynamic, Twistornado, Kaentornado, Miracle Gosei Power, Super Change (Shinken Gold), Miracle Gosei Dynamic, Defenstorm, Ground Gosei Great, Ground Hyper Gosei Great, Mojikara Victory Charge *Gosei Pink - Gosei Dynamic, Twistornado, Miracle Gosei Power, Super Change (Shinken Pink), Miracle Gosei Dynamic, Defenstorm, Ground Gosei Great, Ground Hyper Gosei Great, Mojikara Victory Charge *Gosei Black - Gosei Dynamic, Rockrush, Miracle Gosei Power, Super Change (Shinken Green), Miracle Gosei Dynamic, Defenstone, Ground Gosei Great, Ground Hyper Gosei Great, Mojikara Victory Charge *Gosei Yellow - Gosei Dynamic, Rockrush, Roplant, Miracle Gosei Power, Super Change (Shinken Yellow), Miracle Gosei Dynamic, Defenstone, Ground Gosei Great, Ground Hyper Gosei Great, Mojikara Victory Charge *Gosei Blue - Gosei Dynamic, Presshower, Camomirage, Miracle Gosei Power, Super Change (Shinken Blue), Miracle Gosei Dynamic, Defenstream, Ground Gosei Great, Ground Hyper Gosei Great, Mojikara Victory Charge *Gosei Knight - Defenstorm, Knight Dynamic, Defenstream, Ground Gosei Great, Mojikara Victory Charge Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes for ''Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku: **Gokai Red - Go-On Red **Gokai Blue - Bouken Red **Gokai Yellow - GekiRed **Gokai Green - DekaRed **Gokai Pink - MagiRed *The all-Red Change here is composed of the last five teams before Shinkenger. Coincidentally, the Red Ranger Keys that the Gokaigers use are also the ones that started the tradition of the Red Ranger Hand-Off at the end of each season, starting with Dekaranger. *All of the Gokai Changes in this movie involve major projectile attacks. While DekaRed, MagiRed, and GekiRed all use general projectile abilities, both Bouken Red and Go-On Red need special weapons to fully utilize their potential (Bouken Red with the Dual Crusher and Go-On Red with the Kankan Mantan Gun). **In an error, Joe uses the Dual Crusher without anyone supporting his attack and without the Accel Tector. Notes *First (and only) appearance of Ground Hyper Gosei Great, as well as Super Shinken Gold. **This also means that all 7 Shinkengers have assumed a super form at least once. * This is one of the few Vs. Movies in which the main antagonist of the film is also the main antagonist from one of the two featured series, rather than an entirely new villain with connections to the lore of one or both of the seasons. In this case, Buredoran of the Chimatsuri is yet another identity assumed by Goseiger’s main villain, Brajira. * While it is assumed that this movie takes place in between episodes 32-33, it must take place in somewhere in between episode 24 and episode 32, as the Goseigers have unlocked their Miracle Gosei Powers, but their most powerful mecha was Hyper Gosei Great before they combined into Ground Hyper Gosei Great, proving that this movie must take place before episode 32 as the Goseigers have not unlocked Gosei Ultimate. External links *Official website *Toei Video website Category:Sentai Movies Category:Sentai Team Up Movie Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Pre-Series Cameo Debuts